Elysium
by parfaitcheri
Summary: The ramblings of an Ex Death Eater, or perhaps a greater understanding of Tom Riddle's change to Lord Voldemort than we've ever recieved, it is, after all, up to you to decide whether or not this old woman is delusional or completely in her right mind.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I no own Potter de Harry, so sad, me wish could.

Just to inform, most of the story takes place a long time ago, but you'll find out everything later anyway, updates will most likely come once or twice ever friday until school starts, and then I'll update as often as I can, which probably won't be very often.

* * *

Chapter One 

You are here I see… well then we shall just have to get started upon our little tale.

Oh, don't act surprised like that, I've been waiting for this moment for years… it was bound to come eventually.

I will admit though, I expected it to come sooner than seventy-two years later. It always astounded me so, that nobody said anything when it was found out. Perhaps they didn't want to humanize what had happened, not that I humanized much of anything of course.

Well sit down now anyway, there's a lot to tell, but we have all the time in the world of course.

I suppose I'll start with the very beginning of my life.

* * *

I'd really like to just point out that while this story is categorized as a Romance/ Tragedy it isn't really a romance fic. Or well not romance that most people would categorize as romance, romance is just the best category I could fit it in. I do suposse one could call it romance in the oddest sense of the word but to me it's very different... I guess you'd have to read to better understand what I mean though... There's sex, that's for sure, however there is no love. There are feelings that one might liken to what one feels when they think of a fond memory but no love. it's simply not possible. It does fit into the category of tradgedy though, with the fatal flaw and all that jazz... always wanted to say that :D 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I no own Potter de Harry, so sad, me wish could.

* * *

Chapter Two 

I was born February 14, 1929, to Caelestis Yuriev Matia Cheri, my father, most commonly addressed as Yuriev, and Morrigan Elodia Cheri, my mother. I was the eighth child born, out of twenty-one in total… multiple births run in the family you see.

My parents named me Nevena Asya Cheri, because I was the first girl in the family to be born with golden hair.

My family had been a well-known and respected family of purebloods for some generations. The name Cheri was known to produce some of the greatest witches and wizards of all time. There is always one bad egg though, and that so unfortunately, or as I see it not, was my grandfather. He fell in love with a beautiful and rather elusive woman.

As it so happens he decided to make that woman his wife, after having chased her down for nearly five years. They had a son and two daughters together; their son later would become my father.

One might ask what was wrong with chasing after a woman in my family, well nothing really, as long as she was another pureblood. My grandfather though had become so caught up in the thrall of this woman that he didn't care much as to what heritage she was.

She was no half-blood, no muggle or even a muggle-born; she was, as he found out years later, a Veela. Now, whenever I look at paintings of that amazingly gorgeous woman, I have to wonder to myself how it was that my grandfather didn't know. Long ago, when I asked, my father explained to me that she had some sort of binding force over him, which caused him to become so enchanted with her he could hardly talk.

So, despite having married a beautiful woman, my grandfather was shamed. He was lucky that his genes were stronger than that of the Veela's, all his children resembled him and none had any traces of Veela looks in them.

My father and two aunts could very well have redeemed themselves in the eyes of the family, but alas, they did not. My oldest aunt, Irma, married not only a muggle, but also a muggle who as it turns out evolved himself into a mass-murderer. The second aunt, Mira, was a brilliant woman who created her own spell, which she subsequently used to kill herself.

My father continued on in the tradition of his father and married a Veela woman, making me three-quarters Veela and one-quarter Witch.

He did redeem the family honour in a way though, as all his children, save one, were born with outstanding magical ability and ravishing good looks. And though we were once again invited to family parties and get-togethers, we have always been scorned upon slightly for our heritage. Though I might add that none of us truly had any fun going to those parties. It was too much for us all, all the talk of purebloods and whatnot, my family didn't care much for that at all. We eventually learned to enjoy ourselves as we got older, and many, many marriages were arranged or proposed at these parties. If you brought a date, or if you happened to come alone, well there was a hoard of distant cousins close enough in age to us that it didn't really matter. One could even leave their own date for another or simply steal somebody else's date, that was very common actually. Looking back at it I laugh because, you see, I never participated in the running around, the date finding or the flirting parts of the night , I always had one steady date by the time I was old enough to do such things. In the end really, our odd affairs helped us out a lot, as when we finally did grow up and get married many were to the people we'd partnered up with those nights. These marriages got us in good graces with the family, and served only to make our's richer. It was fun it really was, besides all the teenage hormones flying around it was a social event and we'd dance and play and laugh, talk, sing, whatever it was we wanted. When I was older, I can amount some of those parties to the best times of my life, it was so very delightful. Despite our delight as older children, as younger ones we were terribly bored, the family did enjoy inviting us though, we were all so very attractive that we lit up those parties gloriously.

I should really say that I was the one who lit up those parties, all bragging aside. I was the only blonde child for a long time, and the older I got the lighter my hair seemed to become, so that by the time I was eight my hair was the silvery blonde of my mother's. My hair had the undying tendency to wrap itself in voluptuous curls, that were so soft and silky, and shined ever so elegantly in the light. We all had curly hair, all nine of us girls, the boys, all twelve of them, had very straight hair. I was also the palest of the children, I had a fair white skin tone that glowed, much like my mother's. My brother's and sisters all had skin ranging in tones that were slightly darker than mine, to the tan color of and Arabian man.

My family described me as the most attractive of all the children, what with my big, bright blue eyes, rosy cheeks, full lips, wonderfully white and straight teeth and a smile so dazzling one had to wonder exactly where it was that I had come from. I was also lucky enough to share my mother's body, very skinny, curvy sort of woman. I had smaller breasts, and was nearly a foot and a fourth shorter than my mother, I was infinitely more lithe also, but I looked just like her in every other respect.

Aside from my physical aspects I earned the love of our family in other ways as well. My mother had me take muggle dance classes, and I soon became a beautiful and toned little ballerina. I was gifted with the ability to sing as well, which I did nonstop.

I was the family golden child, I was the most attractive, the most charming, graceful, intelligent, magically gifted, in short I was the very best at everything I did or didn't do. I was taken care of as if I might die were I to take a wrong step, I was the family princess indeed.

My siblings didn't mind much that I was the family favourite, for they all had their own gifts and abilities that were loved and adored. That was why it was rather unfortunate for my twin sister, Elysia, as she had been named.

Because I was so luckily amazing at any endeavor I wished to uptake, my sister was left to the shadows. At first she was expected to be just like me, although she and I were completely opposite in the end. She was painfully unattractive, idiotic, socially awkward, everything that a girl could hope not to be. To make matters worse it seemed that I had not only sucked every bit of wonder out of her while in the womb, but I had stolen all magical talent she may have possessed. My sister, was a squib.

I'd have felt bad for her, maybe even befriended her, had she not seen fit to try and destroy all shreds of my wonder. Many accidents that I came upon were, in fact, her doing. She, it seemed, was trying to make myself as plain and drab as she. I pitied her really, but hated her all the same. I do not lie when I say that I did nothing to provoke such behavior in her, or consciously anyway. I myself deduced that it was merely the fact that I was alive, that I was me and that I had stolen from her any shred of happiness with my very being, that she hated me.

After an entire youth of her pranks, some resulting in horrific things, I became tired with her and sought to make her feel bad and even cry at every turn I could. Instead of calling her by name I referred to her as 'the only squib in the family' which was true, but I'm sure it did nothing to ease her pain. I also ignored her whenever she talked to me, as she tried to begin a relationship with me while we were in our teens. Among other things I simply treated her badly, giving her old outdated food, as my parents didn't allow her to eat at the table( she threw horrible fits over nothing), musty blankets( only when it was winter though and we took more blankets down from the attic to keep warm),or anything I could find that would serve to belittle her even more.

The years passed and we never became friends, though we did maintain contact until she died. I heard she'd made quite a name for herself in the muggle world, but had been disowned by our family when she murdered one of my nieces, apparently the young girl was turning into a young me, a little child prodigy. Our end of life relationship was a sad one really, we never talked about anything personal, only our brother's and sisters, or pieces of gossip that filtered through the worlds, we exchanged recipes and things like that but she never told me what it was she did and I never told her of my profession either. It was a meaningless relationship born out of regret and sorrow, I still have the letters though, I cherish them, even though we were a pathetic pair of twins indeed.

I do supposed that sums up the history of our family, although it's rather pathetic if you'd ask me. Don't worry dear, we'll get to the part you want eventually, but it's necessary for you to understand and know these things before we delve right into my involvement with the very darkest of arts, and even why it is that I'm so famous but nobody knows who I am. We'll get to it soon enough my boy, soon enough.

* * *

After I get a few more chapters up, because I want you to understand Nevena a little better(so your not totally blind), I plan on uploading a character analysis of her, that will contain many many spoilers. I intent to do this becuase I want you to understand Nevena as well as I do, you'll learn things that her ramblings simply won't or can't tell you( like why she tends to say the same things in differnt ways, as her repitition does sometimes annoy even me). Like I said it's an analysis and that's why you learn things from it that you don't from Nevena, because she would never analyze whether or not she's actually evil or whether or not this or that drove her to what happened in the past. 

She doesn't do this becuase she is actually a very humble character( at least now she is), this chapter doesn't show it, although I tried to make it. Everything in this chapter is her speaking the truth, even when she talks about her appearence she's not bragging.

Anyway until next time!!

* * *

Editted only for a part that I felt wasn't reeady to be put in yet. It's simply not at that point were it's alright to mention that. It'll be put in later though, for those of you who already read it and know what I changed. I won't tell though, for you future readers as it's actually crucial to the plot :D 


	3. Chapter 3

Here's chapter 3! Enjoy... also sorry for the late update however I've been busy and whatnot :D

* * *

You looked upon me with disgust and hatred when you first came here, and don't try to hide it! I might not be able to see with my eyes but I can see in other ways, making it nearly impossible for you to hide anything from me. It doesn't matter to this old woman here whether you're a master of Occlumency or not it's the heart that sees things and your heart is as connected to mine as it is his past. 

I also would like to tell you that you will look at me with much more disgust than you already have. I was no human in my younger days, I even doubt my humanity now. I was a disgrace upon man and I am not proud of what I have done, but I do not regret it. I do not regret anything in my life, as those points have all led me to this very point and all points in my life, whether they be good or bad.

My lack of regret does not mean I have a lack of care though, for I have a heart and a conscious, perhaps those things make me human, but in the state of my soul, I doubt it. I shall be forever damned in this world and the next and I know of it. Perhaps one of my only solaces it that when I finally do depart this world I'll be reunited with the very people that helped me become who I am, who I was and who I'll never be. Whether I enjoyed the company of those people matters not to me anymore, I'd simply like to see each of them once again. I'm the only one left you know, they've all died off, it's awfully lonely knowing you're the only one left out of a family or an organization, it's even sad knowing that the ministry still has a wanted poster of me with a picture on it from when I was twenty-five years old and that they don't have pictures of anybody else anymore.

You have made me reminisce boy, and today I am changing what I would have told you because of that. Today I will tell about my memories.

As we are still in my youth and you know next to nothing about me, I find it fit that I tell you the most prominent of memories from my youth.

The first memory is indeed the very first thing I can remember. I'd have been about four or five at the time at occurred and it is a most pleasant memory indeed. Let's take a step into the Pensieve then shall we?

There was a small little girl walking down a hallway that seemed entirely too large for her. She was dressed completely in white, making her look even paler than she already was, the golden-blonde of her hair did nothing to help the extremely fair tint of her skin either.

As she walked her tight curls bounced and her dress flounced. She would stop ever so gracefully every now and then to do odd little things. Once she sang, another time she screamed at the top of her lungs and giggled afterward. The very last time she did this is was to call her mother, by her full name no less.

"Morrigan Elodia Cheri!" She had called out, and the woman appeared looking down at her daughter disdainfully.

"I am your mother, call me by such!" The older woman demanded. Both ladies looked nearly the same at this point in their lives, as Morrigan too had curly blonde hair( though hers was considerably lighter), glowing pale skin and it seemed that she too dressed in all white. That was all except for the sleeves of her ever extravagant dress, which were the darkest black. It was as if the little girl were a funhouse mirror image of her mother, a miniature doll, or a picture taken long ago that had come to life.

'"I will call you what I like! Besides, 'mother,' you don't act very much like what everyone else says a mother is like."

"And how would you know what other mother's are like my child? You have never been outside the grounds of this house, nor have you ever been allowed any friends others than your own siblings, have you not? "

"But who's fault is that for treating me so frailly? You won't even let me stumble without sending our Healers to be with me at all times for a week! I've never been outside our grounds but it's not as if I'd die if I were to do so! We all breathe the same air you know!"

"My, my, for only five you have a venomous little tongue. I'll admit that I sometimes forget how intelligent you are, my love." The small child glared at her mother ever so evilly, and then, putting on her very best smile, grabbed her mother's hand and proceeded to drag her down the hallway.

Looking upon the scene one might find it humorous that against the child's violent dragging her mother remained graceful, floating across the floor with ease.

They reached a door, taller by far than even the mother, and the child opened it.

"This is my favourite place you know! I don't want you in here to ruin how pretty it is with how mean you are to me, so you can't come in!"

"I find it hard to believe you are as eloquent as you've proven to be in public by the way that you're acting now." With that the older woman turned and left her daughter to go to her 'favourite place'

And when that golden-haired child finally stepped into the doorway she was enveloped in the lightest, brightest light that could ever be found. Left with nothing but a feeling of pure serenity, the child could be heard giggling as she closed the door.

I love that memory most of all those when I was a child, it's not perfect but I don't really like perfect anyway.

She never once called me by my name you know, she named me and forever after that I was 'child' or 'love' or 'dear,' or any other name she could come up with to avoid the one she'd given me. It's also true that I never had any friends, not until I went to school that is, she never let me leave. My brother's and sister's got to go out of course, but I was the golden child, the flame to rekindle a burnt old torch, to restore the family honor. It took me years of speaking to her like that before she even let me out of the house. I actually think a week or so before that had been the first time I'd been allowed out in the gardens.

Despite being so sheltered and friendless I managed to have wonderful people skills, to be honest I'm not too sure how, but they helped nonetheless.

Unfortunately those skills haven't always helped me, they do most of the time but not always.

Which my boy leads me to my second memory. No, you can step away from the pensive now, I keep this one in my head. It's a reminder to me of the terrible things I've done, and what happens to me when I do them. I keep this one in my own head, and I shall 'til the day I die. So sit down, it's a short memory but it's important, so listen well.

I was eight at the time and my hair by then had turned it's silvery color. My eyes had brightened into an even lighter blue, they were so very light that it looked like they were turning white. The Healers told me I was slowly going blind and there was nothing they could do to fix it. In the end my sight was taken from me at the age of thirty, it's safe for me to say that I didn't miss being able to see.

Because I was already partially blind by that time one might guess that I had some trouble seeing things that were either too bright or too dark. Even in normal light things seemed to blend together.

I was walking down the hall, dressed in my usual white attire, trying so desperately to see in front of myself clearly. I knew where I was, I'd been kept in the house so long that I'd memorized my way. Even if I was completely blind I would be able to tell where I was.

I had come to a set of stairs and begun to walk down them. It became apparent to me that something was on one of the stairs as soon as I stepped on it. Time has forgotten what it was but, I slipped on it and fell.

To what I can only count as a miracle, I twisted my body into a strange position. This caused the sharp object that was lying in wait for me a few stairs down to slash my back rather than stab or injure any other part of me.

I'm not sure what it was that slashed me, or even how such a thing happened anymore, but I do remember the maniacal sound of my dear sister Elysia, laughing at me. It was quite obvious that she had set some sort of trap for me, and she claimed that she thought the healers could make everything perfect again.

It was after that day that I stopped bothering to pity her, and that very same day that I decided to seek a non-violent sort of revenge against her. It was my own attempt to beat her at her own game, to show her the only those who are inferior would resort to violence to exact their hateful revenge.

It wasn't many years later that I would eat my own thoughts and follow someone who did just that, though I myself never resorted to such things.

I know that telling you my memory like this is boring, and I know that it is vague, but I don't wish it to leave my head.

When it is there it is foggy and there are parts I can't remember. It is also one of the few memories that I see through my own eyes, which only further fogs the details.

I keep it in my head because it is easier to forget this way. If it were in the Pensieve I could be free to view it as if I were an outsider. I could get all detail and know exactly what happened and perhaps even why. I do not wish for this, I want my memory to remain what it is, broken and confusing. It is one of the few parts of my life that I never wished to clarify.

I do not wish to know what gave me such a long scar down my back, nor do I wish to know the look on my sister's face, or the horror and pain my face must have shown. I don't want to watch it over and over again, as I know I certainly would.

It is the only pain that I run from, the only one that I refuse to admit exists.

There is one more memory to share with you, and if only it had been realize how very foreshadowing that memory was, perhaps we'd be in different places right now.

Perhaps I would have been normal.

"And the answer is ?!"

"Thirty-seven!"

"Correct my little student, how very good of you."

"Why thank you teacher!" The little blonde child brimmed with happiness at being complemented for getting something correct. Her smile was ridiculous, wide and gap-toothed, it was a face that made her look oh so absurd at ten.

"You'll grow up to do great things Nevena, with your talents anything is possible," the teacher said to the blonde child, who looked up eyes filled with curiosity and adoration.

"Thank you," she said more humbly this time. She had no open-mouthed smile, no bright happy eyes. Her face was cool and collected in a face that did not belong on a child as herself. It was the face of a woman, one who was trying to seduce another no less. But this was not the case, it was just the child smiling in the smile she was composed to do.

"Do not smile like that little one, you are but a child!"

"To look every so seductive and yet ever so innocent, that is what the smile of a lady is meant to be. That is what Morrigan has told me to do with the face I have been given. It's charmed enough people in this world, why should I not use it?"

"You should not smile like that, for your potential is too vast. There are those who would exploit your smile and your talents. You should do good things Nevena, never do bad."

"And what if I wanted to grow up to do the most horribly terrifying things ever to be done?!" A twisted smile now contorted her absurdly mature face, and the young teacher blinked in an odd surprise.

"If it is what you want I urge you to go against your will."

"But if I have this power why should I go against my will with it? I only wish to let the world know of my powers! Perhaps then somebody important will call me by my name!"

"Your mother has corrupted you beyond my repair. To use your power in whatever way you can demonstrate is not wise, for the first things that come to mind are always evil deeds. You must think before you act and commit deeds of valor and good! Do you want to be evil, child?"

"I don't want to be anything in particular, I just want to be! If simply being means that what I would do is evil in the eyes of others, then I care not for their petty thoughts! If I use my power and people see it as evil, well, then they are the evil ones!'

"How terribly naïve of you."

"Someday I'll be great and all the world shall know me! I will be Nevena, the greatest of all! I'll do whatever it takes to become great. I won't be like you, so very smart but sitting here teaching a child! I'll astonish the world, and your pathetic values will be crushed!"

"Stop this nonsense Nevena! You will calm down and forget this talk or horrify deeds of evil!"

"I will forget only until you leave!"

"Then that is good enough, come it is Saturday, you may play outside today." The child looked up at her teacher with a most bewildered look.

"I do not like reverse psychology." She muttered to herself before standing up and brushing off her white dress. She lightly ran after her fleeing teacher, it was after all a Saturday, why not enjoy her only day outside in the week?

* * *

Bah! I hate her second memory. nt much I can do with it though... or rather not much that my brain-dead self can think of :P 


	4. The Chracteristics of Nevena

* * *

**_¾ Veela... What?_**

I put this here because I not only wondered how this was possible, but I've been asked by a few people as well (my real life friends that is)

It is safe to say that we can date Nevena's family tree back many generations but I will only do so to her great grandparents, as this is where the heritage ultimately started. Bother her great grandparents were of 'pure' magical decent and they had only one child, a son( Nevena's grandfather), with whom they decided to educate themselves. He never attended a wizarding school, but was instead taught by his parents. Their method of teaching was to travel around the world with him and teach him of all the great things that they knew.

Upon reaching Bulgaria, when he, Benjamin, was fourteen, the family came in contact with Veela. It was there that he met a startling young woman by the name of Anastasiya. He found her temptingly beautiful and vowed to return one day to marry her. Ten years later he did as much so and they were married. Benjamin and Anastasiya had three children together, two girls and a rare boy. Named Irma, Mira, and Caelestis Yuriev respectively.

Caelestis, more commonly known as Yuri, or Yuriev, attended the school of Beauxbatons. His parents educated him much in the way that his grandparents had educated his father though. When he was twenty his parents took a trip to his mother's homeland where they met Morrigan, a girl who was seven at the time. Morrigan fell instantly in love with the dashing Yuri and vowed to herself to seek him out once she was old enough. Once she herself turned seventeen she set out to find him. She found a thirty year old married man who was still handsome but childless. Using her Veela charms she seduced him and told him who she was, all while admitting that she would produce a million heirs for him if she could. Taken by her extreme beauty Yuri married her and nine months later a set of quadruplets were born, beginning the cycle of multiple births for the next seven years. We can also assume that Morrigan adopted a middle name after marrying Yuri as it is unknown whether she had any name other than simply 'Morrigan' before that.

Family tree-(it was such a nice pedigree before it was put here :(

Bastien Cesar Cheri ------- Esme Helene Cyr(one son)

Benjamin Gabriel Cheri--------Anastasiya ( two daughters, one son)

Irma Mae Cheri, Mira lee Cheri, Caelestis Yuriev Matia Cheri----Morrigan Elodia(Nevena's dad + mom/ many kidsies)

_**Powers?**_

This has also been asked about, well it's quite simple really, Nevena and all her siblings are ¾ Veela. Her father is half Veela and her grand father and great-grandfather and both pure wizards. Her mother and grandmother or both full Veela and her great-grandmother was a pure witch.

This means that Nevena and all her sibling share common powers those being the powers of witches and wizards( very strong and powerful genes if I might add). All the girls also share the powers of the Veela, those being: singing ability, amazing beauty, grace, flight, and the ability to transform in the birdlike creatures seen in the fourth book. The males do not have this power for reasons I will explain shortly.

Characteristics- all females share pale skin and light colored eyes( though not always blue). Because the wizarding genes they have are very strong some of the girls have darker colored hair and slightly darker skin than normal Veela( as the wizard side of the family is French/Arabic, there's a history lesson to that but I'll spare you unless you really want to know). They are all beautiful, save one child who missed the veela gene and was given the unfortunate sadness of only looking 'average' or extremely ugly in comparison with her sisters. 

All males in the family share dark skin and dark hair, though the eye color can range from dark to light. They do not have any Veela powers and are simply wizards with recessive Veela genes inside of them.

**_The Gene Pool_**

Because J.K. never actually clarifies as to whether there can be male Veela I have done a rare thing and made up information that is debatable, outside of a fan fiction that it.

I have taken it upon myself to decide that only females can be Veela, though they may have male children with a wizard. It is also extremely rare for this to happen and the only reason that this family consists of so many males is due to two things. Number one being the extremely strong male wizard gene inside the grandfather and father. The second is this, Morrigan said she would produce 'heirs' meaning males. Her devotion and love someone awoke and ancient magic that allowed her to have more male children than female children. It also allowed her to become extremely fertile and not to mention lucky, as she didn't die in childbirth and all her children survived and became much more than just healthy.

Next is explaining how the Veela gene is passed on. Well every female born has the Veela gene and Veela traits. This does not happen with the male's. they are able to gain physical genes but none of the power genes that the females receive. The physical genes given from Veela to their sons is also recessive and des not often show up, other than making the child particularly good looking. This explains who other male children who are of partial Veela tend to look like the last pure wizard in the family. Meaning that Yuri and all twelve boys bear a striking, almost identical resemblance to each other and ,as assumed, Yuri's father. Usually the only way to differentiate between the twelve boys is to look at their eye color, hairstyles, and height,( although that is very similar as well) and even then it tends to be difficult. Skin tone can also be used to identify the children, but only in cases like this where the paternal side of the family has dark skin and the maternal side had fair skin.

The partial Veela/partial wizard children who are carrying the recessive Veela gene are able to pass it on. It is rare though for a trace of Veela to pop up in later generations and the gene tends to be extremely recessive.

Males still call themselves half-Veela, or whatever else their heritage may be, even though they show hardly any Veela traits. It is just as one person could call themselves Mexican when they have blonde hair, white skin, and blue eyes. The other genes are more powerful but they still have the one that they claim, even if it doesn't show up.

You may be asking then, 'if there are no male Veela how do the reproduce?' It is simple they do not. Veela are not born, or at least not through sex (this only applies to true Veela. Yuri's sisters, and Nevena and the girls are only part Veela so they are born the normal way). The Veela of legends are spirits of dead woman who have become spirits for different reasons in each region from which the tale is told. We also know that J.K. based Veela off of the Sirens of Greek mythology, what with the whole singing and enchanting men thing (although Veela in other myths do that too). Although when we look at early Greek mythology we are told that the Sirens had the appearance of birds with large heads and scaly feet. There are similarities one can pull from Slavic mythology and the Greek versions but I will not go into that, just know that they are very similar yet very different, if you're interested enough feel free to look it up.

Anyway based off of the information above it has been decided by me that Veela hatch from eggs. Much like the basilisk though they were not originally in that egg. Here, the Veela may choose any bird egg they choose, although song birds are most common, which they magically effuse with their essence (the spirits). They are also able to magically drill a very tiny hole within the egg, in which they insert one Veela hair( as it's said to be magical in some myths). This ensures that the bird will be born with Veela in it.

When the Veela hatch they come out in the ugly bird form J.K. mentioned in the fourth book. This is not their true form, as their true form is unknown. Upon hatching from this they go through periodic and uncontrollable changes from the appearance of a girl of a bird. By the age of five most young Veela are able to switch back and forth between forms by themselves and it's not an uncontrollable function anymore. It is because of this changing that people aren't sure what is the true form, because, in some cases the newly hatched birds change into the form of a baby right away. In others is could take days or months for a child to first fluctuate, so nobody is really sure which one is correct. We know that they assume the form of the bird when hatching though because it is easier for them to get out of the egg that way ( feel free to look up how birds hatch from eggs as well, don't really want to explain it).

Veela also have a longer life than humans and are able to retain their beauty at what muggles and even wizards, who can live twice as long, would call old. They are sometimes around for hundreds of years never changing in appearance, apart from growing from a baby to a woman. The case with Yuri's father is that his wife was already in her old age, which explains why the died together. In Yuri's case we can assume that when he dies Morrigan will live on. In most cases of Veela/Wizard marriages the Veela with kill themselves when their lover dies, for many different reasons that each different Veela has. It is not uncommon though for them to simply move on to another male or go back to where they came from.

Their cultural backround is this... as I noticed I had not put it up before, nevena and her family are 1/2 French-Arabian(remember it's a history lesson and I'm lazy!) and 1/2 Bulgrian.

And now that I am entirely sickened by the word 'Veela' I'm ending this. If any of you need additional clearing up on something then I'll be happy to answer and add it to this.

* * *

Ahem!... my spelling and grammar skills are severly malnourished when I'm not trying very hard... sorry... :'( 


End file.
